Candice Hooper
Candice Hooper is the survivor of the North Bay Bridge in Final Destination 5. She is and intern at the Presage Paper and Peter's girlfriend. Candice is the first survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse to die, and chronologically, the first survivor to die in the movie series. Biography Candice was resided in New York. She is very spunky, vivacious and barely snobbish. She is an university student and a gymnast. She works as an intern at the Presage Paper and dated Peter Friedkin. She is qualified to join at the company retreat along with her coworkers. Final Destination 5 At Presage Paper, Candice has a conversation with Peter and later talks with Olivia. She then hands Peter the attendance chart when Dennis arrives. On the bus, Candice uses rubber bands to make her relax, and give her " good luck". During the premonition Candice was one of the first people off the bus. When she stepped onto the bridge a crack has separated herself from the group. She quickly moved away from the crack to the bridge railing as the whole section of that bridge broke off. She fell down with the bridge and was pierced through the intestines of a passing boat's mast. Then, after Sam witnessed the premonition about the bridge, he freaked out and left the bus with Molly. Peter got off the bus to see what happened to them, and then Candice got off to help them too. Not long, the bridge began to collapse, and Candice fled from the bridge with Peter. After the accident, Candice and the others attended the memorial. 'Death' While practicing with her gymnastics team, Candice complains about the extreme heat of the gymnasium, urging her coach to turn on the air conditioning. When the air conditioning unit is finally activated, it shakes from over use, causing a screw to fall out and land sharp-side up on the balance beam. Although Candice has several close calls with the screw, she misses it and it goes unnoticed. As she practices on the high beams, another gymnast, Porter is practicing on the balance beam which steps on the screw and falls off the beam, knocking over a bowl of chalk in the process. The powder is blown into a fan and temporarily blinds Candice while she is flipping on the high beams. The chalk powder gets on her body and distracted and unable to see, she lets go of the bar and flips in mid-air, landing on her neck, while the powder preventing her from slipping had caused her spine to snap and various bones to protrude through her body, in front of Peter, the coach and the other gymnasts. Signs/Clues *Candice feels a gust of wind blow past her. *Her good-luck rubber band that she twirls on her wrist snaps prior to beginning practice, hinting at the nature of her death. *During the conversation between Peter and herself, Peter repeatedly mentions that the practice is the "last one" for Candice before going to regionals. *Candice says her coach would kill her if she missed the practice. *During her practice, right when she moves to the bars, her coach tells her to "stay loose". *Candice was almost electrocuted by stepping on the puddle that had dripped onto an exposed wire, but she was interrupted and went on to practice the high beams. *In the premonition, her death is similar to Perry's from Final Destination 3. *Both in the premonition and afterwards, Candice dies by support beams. In the premonition, she is impaled by the beam/pole if the boat that holds onto the sails. In her practice, she is moving on the unfixed, loose beam. *Both in the premonition and afterwards, Candice falls to her death with her spine being damaged. In the premonition, she falls and is impaled through the spine. In her practice, she falls on the ground, breaking her spine. *When Candice felt a gust of wind blowing by, a girl was using the balance beams in the background. If you look closely, it looks like that the girl is going to hit Candice's neck , like how Candice later broke her neck and spine. *She is the only survivor to be mainly sportsplayer (not a strong person , like Lewis Romero ) But they both died in their gym. Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Category:Fell Hooper, Candice Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Bashed Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Category:Fell Hooper, Candice Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Bashed Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge